survival
by sazooki
Summary: Goddess Etro has left her beloved human race to become independant, but how can they prove to her that that can look after themselves with out the help of a divine being?
1. Sacrifices had to be made being a Goddes

I've decided to re-write the chapter, partly because i was mega board and because i made a hell of a lot of mistakes

Sacrifices had to be made being a Goddess.

* * *

Definition of God/Deity: any supernatural being worshipped as controlling some part of the world some aspect of life or who is the personification of a force. A.K.A a mother

Being the Goddess of Gran pulse is a long and lonely necessity for the world to revolve. Goddess Etro, the divine entity made from the very substance of, need, pleading, nurturing of the human race. She is the mother, the creator and ultimately the destroyer of Gran Pulse.  
Like any mother she loved her children and often she went down to its beautiful forests to walk its handsome landscape.  
But as a parent, she wants her children to learn the way of life and live in the way of the rightness, knowing that even Goddess' like she, are no different from the loving mothers down in Gran Pulse.

She needed a way of teaching the world that they cannot always rely on her, but how can she give the best to her children if she is but a single mother looking after a whole planet of humans?  
She needed first hand understanding of the humans, and what better way of obtaining that then crowning a human to be by her side.

Garland.

The rouge knight from Cornila. The perfect candidate, his evils and spiteful ways Etro acknowledged, but these immoral emotions in which he harboured was what she needed to discipline Gran pulse for their sins.  
Upon Garland's death, instead of welcoming him into the second land, she welcomed him with open gates to heaven. Her home.  
Explaining her parenthood teachings to him. Upon his instant agreement she bestowed him the powers worthy of becoming the king and renamed him Chaos of Gran pulse.

Yet her ignorance cost her. Garland was filled with powers which he has never experienced, and thinking himself as god, his undying goal of becoming the master of Gran Pulse got the better of him. Continually returning down to Gran pulse, causing turmoil and commotion which even Etro didn't fully understand why.  
Sending men crazy, turned brothers against brothers and ridiculing women into nothing but play objects just to get a living.  
Unable to reverse the coronation of Garland, she instead altered him into the monster which his soul really was, as punishment; she also forbade any divine entity to enter Gran pulse.

With guilt Etro never returned to Gran pulse, instead she observed their interactions. Since her law was passed her children went corrupt with the influence of garland still in the worlds system.  
War broke out in all cities. The second land was filling up with premature deaths and with technology increasing the planet was very slowly turning into a battle ground.

The second land was controlled by Fal'ce, almost godlike, not as divine as Etro her self. The most moral and civil Fal'ce of all was King Eden.  
Seeing Etro in distress he often visited her in heaven to comfort his divine goddess, as time passed their love for each other grew, and on one passionate night, love was expressed between divinity and command. So Etro was with child.

In passing time Etro bore a full grown Cosmos. Etro was meant to be of full innocence and purity. If anyone in the second land found out she was no longer pure, her status would disintegrate and she would lose the trust and relationship she had built with everyone around her.  
With her newborn love for Eden, she _had _to remain that pure being. So she and Eden renounced a new law, that no Divinity (which is now Cosmos, Chaos and Etro) could enter the second land.

Chaos was furious that he had a new sister. Demanding where she was from, the story goes that Cosmos is the virgin priestess from one of Etro's temples and she needed her for the balance of what Chaos caused.

His anger subsided when he found out that it wouldn't be all that boring when he thought that he had a new toy to play with, yet he misjudged the fact that Cosmos is also a divinity and she was equally matched with him, in skill power and magic; so with much effort and useless training he lay dormant till the right time for him to become the true God of Gran pulse.

And so for 11 centuries the three divinities lived and stayed in heaven. Watching Gran pulse. With Chaos, bringer of sin. Cosmos bringer of harmony, and mother Etro.  
The second land was maintained the Fal'cie king Eden and Queen Siren, (whom were elected but the people to be by his side since Etro had given full command of it to the Fal'cie). Which gradually grew over populated with all the death's caused in Gran pulse's war, so Eden and siren decided that more Fal'cie was needed to help continue the peace in the second land.

11 centuries later.

On a heavenly day, Etro called fourth Eden to visit her in heaven. It had be 10 centuries since the last time he laid eyes on his chosen love, what hurt him was that the one he choose was the one he could not have.  
Entering in the immortal kingdom his was greeted by the gentle Etro at the gates. She led him to her golden throne room. Only those with power great enough to withstand the Crystallum pressure could enter, the deities needed Crystallum pressure to live (like air to humans)even the strongest of all Fal'cie had a time limit of entering the heavens.  
Etro sat on her golden throne and summoned Chaos and Cosmos, whom made a magnificent entrance by crystallising into there forms and then breaking the said crystal forms, Chaos looked like evil in a form, and Cosmos looked like harmony with golden blonde locks and a shining resemblance of Etro in her face.

"11 centuries since the birth of Sin and Harmony, my children of Gran Pulse are entering into the stage of adulthood, having crated machines and weapons for the good and the bad.  
My children need to start making decisions on their own; mistakes need to be corrected by themselves, without my reassurance.  
I cannot, WE cannot keep becoming their savoir every time the adamantoise start a stampede or divert the mating season of the Beamouths. These "disasters" are the nature of Gran pulse.  
Humans are not the only inhabitants on Gran pulse; they need to start educating themselves. Working with nature, working with each other, becoming an independent race."

There was a resounding silence in the room as Etro paused to face her audience.

"And so my decision. From the end of today, Gran pulse will not have the 3 deities to guide them anymore.  
We will leave Gran Pulse to their responsibly, whether their actions are good or bad, they will have to deal with it themselves. It is time for my children to grow up."

"Humph an immortal die, how ironic…" Chaos growled looking to the side. Clearly annoyed at the Etro's judgment.

With a soft smile of his humour Etro continuance  
"No my son you will not die, I am not going to leave them with nought. You and Cosmos will descend to Gran Pulse and Crystallize, lie dormant, become their shrine if you will.  
Give them hope and memory of our love. Upon you crystallising you will have to appoint a worthy Pulsan to inhabit your powers, so that they can use it as their will, and hopefully use their education in life to help them for the better.  
It must be one only, be sure to choose wisely. I am giving you the free will to choose who you want, but once you have chosen them , your power will descend thou his or her generation, up until the blood line stops."

"What!"

After 3 centuries of living with Etro; Chaos was rarely ever rude to her. He respected her. She broke his hard shell of hatred and opened him up to what love really was.  
He could surly say that he loved her, as a mother, a friend… possibly a lover, but he still had the ambition of becoming the ruler of Gran Pulse and no matter how much love he had for her, his goal was above all others… and she knew it.

"Remember Garland (he flinched when she said his name, bringing back some memories he would rather forget) you are still a mortal, a Gran Pulsan , and you still are.  
I just simply extended your life line and gave you a part of my power, but if you make a good choice then maybe one day you will reach your goal in becoming the ruler or the Gran Pulse. Cosmos I trust that…"

"Its O.K mother,"  
her soft voice was like the gentle breeze of Gran Pulse's forests.  
"You are the Goddess and mother of all, I will always agree with your decisions and stand firmly by you, even if I die. I am blessed just to have lived in a world which had a loving mother to care for them." Cosmos spoke her true feelings.

She really was the daughter of Eden and Etro.

"Time does not exist in heaven, but I would be grateful if you started to choose your candidates." With that said, the descents gently bowed their heads and crystallized away to find themselves a candidate.

Etro finally had all her attention to Eden who still was shocked at the statement. Etro glided her way close up to Eden gripping his arm; she knew exactly what he was thinking.  
Even thou they were supreme, they still had feelings and emotions _including_ love.

She passionately hugged Eden and lay her head on his shoulder, with her golden flow of hair cascading over her back Eden gently stroked them with great care, sacred that he would pull one out.

The silence of the couple showed more love for each other then any words could be spoken, but Eden had questions that needed to be answered.

"A Goddess cannot die; you know that, I will just be…sleeping. Dreaming hopefully.  
I've never had dreams before. I had no need, but as I sleep I will most surly lose my Goddess-hood, and when I'm dreaming, I will make sure it's of a human life time with you. Eden. Just us two"  
as thou reading his mind she softly spoke, her voice was muffled was slight sadness.

"There is no need for you to dream. I can be by your side forever in sleep. I know you can make that happen. We can be together. 10 centuries without each other is enough sacrifice for both of us.  
We deserve this moment"  
Eden's pleads held so much emotion, it was strong enough to dull away the pain he was having from the Crystallum pressure. Pain could be cured but this moment was a one in an immortal life.

Etro lifted up her head and a tender smile of her soft pink lips formed,

"Yes I can if I wanted to, we could be together in sleep, but I still love my children. Gran pulse will have no protection apart from the Candidates.  
Even thou I have lived with them all their immortal life, I still do not know for certain who they will choose.  
Chaos has changed, from a young disturbed boy who never knew what love was, and now, he has grown into a strong man, a strong half God, a leader. _Our_ daughter, well she has the best of us both. My love and your gracefulness, I know with these two they will do what they think is best."  
she was now looking into his eyes with intensity and longing.  
"but mistakes happen. I can guarantee that something will happen that will disrupt Gran Pulse, the people will look and still pray to me asking for help. Fal'cie, they may not be acknowledged as much of a figure then me, but they will need help from time to time. I cannot leave them totally in the wilderness alone."  
Etro now understood what being a mother really takes, it's a lot of sadness, but it's for the greater good.

Eden took off his gloves and caressed his fingers against her peach cheeks, which brought a smile to his saddened face.  
"I don't have enough power as you. How can I help them when times are at the hardest?"

Slowly tipping on to her toes Etro locked her soft lips against his, holding the love for each other with that moment, after breaking apart she whispered in his ear

"This is not our last time we shall embrace"

Eden had spent more then his Fal'cie body could handle, trying to stay conscious he tried to pull her into a hug but she was fading into black, the throne room was going black, his body felt heavy and this mind was going limp.

He surly reached his limit.

A whole week has passed and Eden still didn't recover from the Crystallum pressure, and it was even more hectic on Gran pulse.  
Wars had broken out again and Gran pulse began to split away from their brothers. Eden forbade any Fal'cie to go to Gran pulse until the humans have quietened down. It was going to be a long wait till they were released to the humans.

Gran pulse was no longer its name within the first week of the wars.

Eden had returned to Heaven for the last time, since its gates were still unlocked he still felt the Crystallum pressure weight him down but he had to give his love a proper good bye rather then wake up in the second lands entrance gate.  
He went straight to the throne room but instead of the innocent and bight light, her throne room was entangled with grey wood like vines, twisting and crawling up the walls, flourishing crystal like objects the size human palms, all different colours, all different size and all emitting different levels of power. Only cracks in the vines let slits of heavens light thou the entwined wildness.

In the centre of the encrusted, dull, grey crisp room was a peaceful sleeping Etro, half way between smiling and bliss, surly dreaming. All her godliness figure, apart from her innocent face was en-crystaled with the most beautiful clear grey gems that protected her from the heavens air.

It was impossible to reach her body, with all the uprooted crystal objects. So he stood there. Not wanting to move from that spot. He could wait there for eternity, but time was not going to be on his side.  
The room was spectacular none the less, the crystal forest was so enchanting and romantic it would be the perfect place to spend with the person you love.

Eden knew that the crystalled vines were the solidified crystal power of Etro. Nothing that beautiful could come from nature in heaven; he never knew that she had so much power in her delicate body.  
Risking the chance of fate again, Eden's body couldn't hack the pressure, and so he stroked the nearest vine, expecting the touch of cool smoothness, but instead … like his was in an audience watching a play.  
He saw himself lying unconscious on the floor with Etro crouching beside him. She was smiling to her self while stroking his hair behind his ears.

"I was never able to tell you, but…I love you. I consider you as my partner, the farter of Gran Pulse, you gave me Cosmos, and so I am complied to return something as precious to you."

She stood up and clasped her hands to her chest, eyes closed, when she opened them, a small pink dull crystal of a rose was in her hand, its delicate design could not be fully appraised until you were close to it, but Eden was standing right beside her and over his unconscious body now, suddenly she was facing him, as thou it wasn't a flashback at all, she let out a soft giggle and smile.

"The advantage of being a goddess" she was still holding the pink crystal, "I know I'm not meant to, but this is my favourite crystal, it's part of me, just like you, and that's why…"  
She extended her hands for him to take it, once in his hands he jolted and sat up… why is he always waking up by the entrance gate?  
Could he at least be teleported to his room, where no one thought he was a tramp? it was proberly Etro's humour in her dreams that caused it.  
But the thought subsided when he felt a small hard object in his clenched hands, opening them, was the evidence of her love for him.  
The rose crystal not as shiny and the others, but it held so much detail and power, it was surly made by her.

He gently closed his hands over the rose and kissed his fingers that covered it.

"I'll see you soon…Etro"


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Enemy. Chapter 2

_Italics are the inside thoughts_  
ENJOYI DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY _

The Absence of Etro was the chain reaction to the end of Gran Pulse. For the next Century, its land was spilt with blood of its neighbours, it was just Pulse. There was nothing Gran about it anymore.

The wars of pulse was lead by the power thirsty Bishop Caelum, known for is repellents acts against society; which led him to his almost inhuman strength, his intelligence on the battle field and his undying goal to rule Pulse.  
It was no wonder why Chaos had chosen him to be his surrogate of his power, for he saw much of himself in the man.

Where as Cosmos, she had chosen the Flurent linage to harbour her power, at the time they had been just a lowly farmer family living in Tenebrae.  
A small village which held a decent life within its clay walls, the head of the family member was the head priest of Cosmos' temple, who without fail always prayed to her, asking nothing more then to maintain the peace that was held in Gran pulse, people like the priest, was what the Goddess of Harmony wanted the whole of the human race to feel.  
On the day to the choosing, Cosmos spoke to the Flurent priest in his prayers, giving him her final orders to use her godlike powers for the good of pulse.

With applicants chosen, all that was needed was the crystallization; once Chaos and Cosmos were crystallized they were no long classed as a deity, for they would essentially be nothing more then a shrine to the humans. Cosmos decided that she would choose the peaceful stance, while Chaos chose to be seated in his throne to show his supremacy. With all the preparations cleared it was time.

"Make me proud. Human"  
Were the harsh words Chaos ordered Bishop, before crystallizing into a huge transparent blue crystal

While Cosmos, standing in position dispatched all her powers to the, in the process she hadn't thought about smiling since she wanted to give the impression of her seriousness, but thinking over her lifetime with Etro and the times when Chaos would make her smile with his anger and his ability to never make her board she could not, _not_ smile.  
Happiness shone from her and so, a sunshine of yellow crystal was encasing her lower body, slowly wrapping its shine around her, when the very last ounce of power left her body, the beautiful Cosmos, the secret real daughter of Etro and Eden and was clocked in the purest of yellow crystal anyone man or woman would ever lay their eyes upon.

With the full power of Chaos, Bishop rampaged on to obtain pulse as his own, yet the priest with the Goddess powers in his body, set off on a pilgrim to spread the words Cosmos uttered to him, but with all his evidence he had shown to the world, it was not enough to burn out the fire of wars.  
The wars had begun to grow bigger and more violent with each passing generation of the Flurent descendants; it was almost a lost cause.  
However pilgrim of the Flurent' did not all go to waste, the further away they travelled the more land Tenebrae had gained, and in time Tenebrae was one of the largest counties in the broken Pulse.

However, when the previous Flurent transferred their power to the next on line, the objective for peace was slowly fading away.  
Greed for more land and money began to infest the hearts of the newer generations. The Flurent were soon officially offered the throne of vast Tenebrae.

15 generations down the line of Flurent Galenth Dysly Fleuret had the heart and intensions of the very first carrier of Cosmos' power, he realised that the Flurent' had lost their initial cause, and he was the only one to correct it.

Over the decades the main opposing opponent of Tenberae was still the Caelum' their land was called the Hanging Edge, for it was at the farthest west of Pulse, yet it was more vast then Tenebrae, however Pulse was too big for the rule of 1 person, so Dysly arranged a meeting with Oscar Caelum (the current leader with Chaos' powers) they met in mutual land (Cocoon to be exact, it 's where Etro's main temple is kept), which had yet to be taken over by one of the kingdoms.  
Cocoon was the blessed land of Etro, since it was there where she often visited and so the people of cocoon welcomed the kings to their land, knowing that Etro would do the same if she were still there.  
For the Caelum' ruled the west and the Flurent' ruled the east, they met in Nautilus temple, where its huge mansion was dedicated to Etro. The famous Lake Breshaflowed around it almost like a mortar, washing away any blood that had stained natures ground.

Oscar was a prodigy of the caelum generation, he did have the ambition of taking over pulse, but he loved his son more, and he didn't want his son to grow up in a world that was constantly changing. Sick of the war as much as Dysly; so to everyone surprise, both kings peacefully decided to stop the never ending war, and both vowed to not take any more land, and make sure that Etro's sacrifice had not gone to waste.

**NOCTIS P.O.V**

I can feel them, the PSICOM's marching to my kingdom, the sound of the ruffles of their cheap armour, and the clanks of the guns and chains of their swords jangling as they are running to take him. Chaos.  
As I stood in the Crystal room that needed no light, for the deep light blue energy that was emerging from his crystal cube was glowing bright.  
you can't help but think, the person who was going to take his crystal, would have to be strong enough to carry the sheer weight of Chaos, and the chair that he had decided to sit on. Chaos is a monster that was huge compared to any human, it looked like Chaos already the king of Pulse,

"Tsk"

Was all I had to say as the Psicom had reached the entrance of the castle.

_I Hope this is going to be quick, I haven't been in my room for 3 days just waiting for these tools_

" Noctis Lucis Caelum, we know you are there, come out with the Crystal, we have been ordered to use violence if you do not respond!"

It sounded like the Psicons main officer talking, but who could tell these days, the voices, we distorted with a mechanical monotone, you could barely tell the difference between a males and females voice.

A few minutes of silence had passed.

"Men. Be ready to march in, take what you want, but remember the main goal, get that crystal and get the fuck out of here, the gloom of this court yard is making me want to kill myself!"

_Time to get to work_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The Psicon officer joked; it brought a few sniggers and slightly improved the moral of the "Army" but it was all tumbling back down when a swirl of dark, night, blue winds came swooping in the dullness of the courtyard, swirling on the spot where a stone chair was place on top of the 5 flights of staircases.  
Almost out of no where, sat with legs crossed andheavy styled boots, was the cobalt blue haired prince, with the face of bland annoyance.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of The Hanging Edge peacefully sat there, with his handsome face lolled to the side resting on his fist, eyes closed to hide his mysterious alternating colured eyes.

_Is this what Etro really wanted?_

With a lazy sigh, the dark Prince began to stand up, in an instant the Psicons readied their guns and were about to set loose a flight of bullets.

The sound of bullets flooded the quite air of the outside.

_This can't be happening! I'm not meant to be here! I'm goner die!_

Hope Estheim a 14 year old young boy was a lost son, who go got swept away with the Psicons, as he was in the borders of Cocoon, which separated it from The Hanging Edge.  
When practicing his skill with Airwing to train for Guardian corps, the Psicons took is ability for throwing and controlling the boomerang as a great advantage for the team and kidnapped him, feeding him lies ,freeing hm when they obtain the crystal from both Kingdoms.

He didn't care about the crystals! He wanted to go home!

"Argh!" "RUN!" "FOR ETRO!"

Those were the screams that countered the firing bullets. The Prince was nothing Hope had ever seen before, he was neither here or there, wherever he locked onto the prince he would some how disappear some where else in to somewhere else in the court yard.

How was he doing that? Is that the power of the Crystal? Hope couldn't think, he could barely move because the suit was sagging on his small body.

He had to run.

There was no winning for the Psicons. The prince had just taken out 6 men while in the air! And his weapons were like shields to him, flying in circles around him. He couldn't even tell how many there were.

Luck helped Hope as he had been placed at the back of the formation. Hope had a chance to get out of there, he looked around and all he saw the speckles of blood running down the walls and men's bodies with gaping slits on their chests.

**HOPES P.O.V**

_This is insane I can't take this! I-I have to get away from this_

My eyes were sore from the dry tears that wanted to break free and run down my face, but fear suppressed them, and had locked them in.

I was too short to see the front line of the fight, but I can already see the red of blood dyeing the courtyard. I ran to the nearest pillar and crouched there leaning on the pillar, hoping, praying that this would all be over,

"Etro save us"

Was all I could mutter out, I'm not much of a believer, but in times like these I need something, anything, that can give me a chance for survival.

Couching and trying to block the sounds of death, I took off the Psicon mask and began to shiver from the coldness that was now taking affect on my body, it was a cold night and the uniform wasn't much of help. As the sounds of bullets lessoned, the screams and cries fell to a lower tone I really could do nothing but pray.

"Save us Etro, save me Etro, Save me… Lighting"

And as thought my words were materialising... The entrance of the court yards doors burst open and like the rising sun braking into the blackest of all holes there, with pink locks to her side, stood with the reassurance of the famous blaze edge in the holster was my prayer.

Lightning.

A shot of happiness blasted though my body, and it gave me the hope, I threw myself up and made my way to the safety of lightning.

**LIGHTNING P.O.V**

_He's got to be here, I can smell the blood that's been spilt. He's crying out to me. Nora I'm going to protect him_

It had been 3 weeks since the disappearance of Hope and for those weeks I had gone to hell and back to find his whereabouts. I'm a solider. I couldn't lose him that easily.  
Thou I had to do a lot of beatings and bribing to get this far to find him, but to be in the Psicons, attacking the Caelums? What were they? Crazy.  
Did they not know what kind of powers he's got? Well actually I don't know myself, but the fact that no-one has ever gotten factual information on him was enough to hold the Guardian Corps from attacking.

Blasting the gate doors open, my heart had sunk to my toes, the sight was something new to me, I've been of bloody plains of wild pulse, but this, this is a slaughter house.

"HOPE?"

Was all I could shout as all the Psicons was wearing the same outfit. I couldn't tell if one of them was him. He _had_ to be here, I don't care if I have to unmask all of these idiots, that boy has to be here.  
My thought went to nothing as I saw the white hair pegging out from behind the pillars_, least he was cleaver enough not to go against enemy. _

As I stood there holding blaze edge' handle, getting ready to battle who came at me, scanning the area this was… different, I always thought court yards were meant to be pretty... But this was … just _bloody_, the pillars were dripping with blood if the dead, the concrete floors were littered of dead bodies and the steps were like red waterfalls and the running blood were escaping form the dead men on the ground.

Hope had crashed his face into my chest, he's never been this close to me as his had his sunk in the space between my breasts, I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Y-you came! You came for me!"

He's voice was croaky and he was stuttering, the tears were running down his young face was now getting my brown undershirt wet, but I didn't care, my lips twitched into a small smile as Hope always tried to hide his tears from me, even if the pain was too unbearable, he was _just _like his mother.  
I let got of blaze edge' handle which was still in his holster and wrapped both hands around Hopes head, holding him close, reassuring him I'll never let him go.

I knelt down to Hopes height, I'm not much of a smiler, but at least I tried.

"You saved me once before Hope; you really think a few Psicons could really take you away from me and your dad?"I told him.

His eyes red were and looked like they were bulging, as I dried his streaming face. I did feel a bit bad, my first time in the battle field wasn't as bad as this, but it was still ugly, for such a young boy to see this, it wasn't right.  
I looked into his eyes and he now acted like himself again, as he took a step away from me and rubbed his eyes dry, and gave me a saddened look.

"Cla…

I was about to sigh when I stood back up but was interrupted. I got sloppy, only taking in the dead Pcsicons, I didn't take in _everyone_.

Standing at the top of the stairs was the eyes of Chaos himself, targeting his eyes of lust for more blood, locked onto Hope, who was wearing the Psicson uniform.

_CRAP_.

I didn't give him enough time to attack as I shoved Hope to the left and briskly took blaze edge out and released him into sword form.  
It was lucky that I took Fortisol before the battle, though the enemy was 2 flights of stars away from me, I had just enough haste to block his sword slash.

With our swords X locked we glared at each other, his eyes really were blood thirsty, but as I was staring into them, I noticed the my arms were faintly trembling and lowering from the sheer power of his sword, I really tried, but I could not push the strength of him away from me, his sword was getting closer and closer, tilting to an angle towards my face.

I had to do something, I quickly checked on Hope who was now unconscious on the floor;  
_did I really push him that hard? _  
But that was something I had to think about after, the Unknown enemy was angry and blatantly strong, but even with the enhancement, I can't hold this up.

**NOCTIS P.O.V **

"This…is interesting."

Ahhh I hope you guys enjoyed that … I had to update quickly, because I REALLY was worried that you wouldn't get it, and now I'm scared you still don't !

But in the next couple of chapters I will explain everything… And the story line

Thanks for reading!

Till next time folks: D


	3. Chapter 3

I made a promise

Just to let everyone know… this is my fighting scene and I don't know if it will be good, but please tell me how to improve

People:  
Shot gun guy :Laris  
Scar face: Marcus  
glasses Guy: Vincent

Since I don't think Noctis has a name for his sword, I name her Lissiya (LIS-EEE-YA) that right it's a girl... but if you have any suggestions for a better name then please give me a PM

Here's the new chapter. Its rather long.. And a bit confusing… please bare with me thou

_Italics are inner thoughts  
__

**Lightning P.O.V**

It hadn't been 10 seconds and my arms were failing from the sheer stare of this man, I have to act, the fortisol is warring off.  
_Here goes nothing._  
I released my left hand from blaze edge' handle and mustered all the power I had saved up and gave him a deadly left hook;  
_Thank you Etro._  
He went flying to the right sliding on the floor. Without thinking I ran over to Hope, praying that I didn't hit him that hard, but as I was only a few feet away from him, a dark figure appeared in front of me, I could have easily mistaken him for a gust of wind.

**Noctis P.O.V**

_Have I lost some skill?_ No that can't be, this woman is just … different, when ever I have these fights I _never_ prepare, I could take down 10 men in 2 minutes, but the woman is the only one _ever_ to be able to lay a punch to me…that's going to leave a bruise for tomorrow.

If she working for Psicon' then I have to take her down, but what's with the uniform? And that kid? And her hair?  
Ahhh… I can't be thinking about this, _when _I capture her then I'll interrogate.  
She can't be_ that_ strong … _right?_ As I got up from the surprise, she was ready to make her escape; I wasn't going to let something this interesting leave, so I crystallised just in front of her and wanted to return the surprise back to her.

**Lightning P.O.V**

As he appeared in front of me he knocked away blaze edge, making me to lose balance and then almost in an instant I felt him slam his fist into my stomach, I could only grunt from the surprise, but I guess he had more installed for me, with his fist still crushing my organs at lightning speed he ran forward, causing me to nearly fall back on my heels, but with the amazing amount of speed, it almost felt like I was gliding on the floor -painfully, the feeling soon ended was crushed into a stone pillar, the force of my back slamming against the concrete pillar formed cracks in the stone.

_Momentums a bitch._

I _accidentally_ let out a scream of pain, normally I try and_ not_ to let the opponent know that they have hurt me, but even with the shroud I used, that hurt.

I couldn't handle the sudden change of the pain, and I unknowingly slid down the pillar. My head hanging down from the shame and embarrassment that was creeping upon me.  
This _cannot_ be happening, I'm _better_ then this, I'm better then _him._ With Chaos helping him or not, I not letting himbeat me with a single punch.  
I looked up, the sun was now rising but all I saw was his eyes, it wasn't the colour that I noticed but digest that he had in me. Who does he think he his?.

_Bastard._

As he gawked at me, he suddenly turn his back on me, I wanted to call him, shout at him, _kill him,_ but my voice was failing me, my body is _not_ this weak, I am_ stronger_ then him , _I have to be_.

My thoughts were stopped when I realised where he was heading, Hope. He was only a few metres away from his unconscious body.

_I told Nora that I would protect him, I promised. You can't disappoint Nora GET UP LIGHTNING, GET UP! THIS PAIN IS NOTHING…nothing! _

I urged myself, my head was in the right, but my body wouldn't obey, my arms were heavy, my breathing was labouring and I could see the sun turning to black, the darkness was about to take over.  
Blackness was near…but… I could feel… something, something strange flowing thou my body, something strong , giving me strength ,energy, power, confused as I am, I'm not going to question where this was coming from , that fucker was only steps away from Hope.

_I'm going to kill you._

As thou I was never even hit I stood up, the adrenaline was _amazing_ and was now flowing thou out my body, it was strongest in my chest, more precisely. My mark. It numbed the pain from my back, my stomach was like it was never hit, my head was clearer, I could see the target, and blaze edge was back in my hand, light as air

_Am I high?_

**Noctis P.O.V**

That was kind of… _Disappointing,_ she just got a lucky hit on my face

_There's a first for everything._

I'm not normally like this, I'm kind of nice guy, shy you could say, but when I get hyped up with fighting, its almost like Chaos is a part of me, I know he's not alive but it's like… I'm harbouring his emotions, his passion in fighting.  
When she landed that punch on me, I felt like... having fun? … Actually…

I then turned my attention at the young boy, he was unconscious, at first I thought it was because that woman had budged him out the way, but now, I think it was because he's just not a fighter, surely he's too young, but he still was still with the Psicons I have to interrogate him.

A few steps away from they boy and shots of bullets ricocheted off the floor at the opposite direction.

_I'm sure I killed all the Psicons._

Turning around, it seems that I really did kill them; the pink haired _"survivor"_ was now standing tall with a _perfect_ solider stance, ready to strike at me, with a devious scowl on her face and a gun facing me.

She then nodded at the dead men. "Psicon's are pathetic being, don't you _dare _put me in the same category as them"  
Her voice was as cold as her ice blue eyes that were now more vibrant since the sun had risen.

_This is going to be a fight to remember._

I could already tell that she was not just a _normal_ solider, after that she took a step back and did a strange movement with her wrist and then the gun transformedback into the blade she had before.

I didn't even have enough time to think, I could tell from the start that she had taken a fortisol before but, it must have worn off now. No mortal could cover that distance without a haste enhancement, I only just had enough time to black her forward slash, just from that moment she had gotten stronger.  
_Much_ stronger.  
Again our swords were in X lock, but this time I couldn't push her down, instead she stepped back and twisted on the ball of her foot, the metal sole of her shoe then slammed into my cheek, next thing I felt was fist slammed into my stomach.

_Am I really having FUN?_

I need to know what she is, a potential threat to the crystal, she had done multiple back flips away from me, her sword had changed back into a gun and shot a collective round of bullets at me, they would of hit their target, my inner power was now getting too excited, the weapons came out, and were spinning around me, slicing the bullets, they were now dust before my eyes.

_**Lightning P.O.V**_

_What?_ What just happened?

This was getting out of this world now, this person had red eyes _again,_ I suddenly gain this adrenaline, and now, he has magic control of random weapons protecting him_? _ I have to finish this. Quick; this fight is going to attract passing people.

_If you get to use magic then it's only fair that I get enhanced help._

I'm not going to waste bullets if they are just going to be burned to dust; this is going to have to be a classic contact fight.

I readied my stance, while lowering forward, and then snapped my thumb and my index finger, instantly my body felt like it weighted nothing.  
Locked onto the target I launched my body straight ahead, like a bullet I flew towards him, blaze edge pointed straight at him jamming the guys spinning weapons, but had been flung across the room leavening me weapon less, the Grav comm unit continued to push forward until I had pinned on a blood covered pillar.  
Both my feet were on his stomach, one hand was on his chest while the other one was palm down on the pillars surface.

As I snapped my fingers again and directed the gravity to my feet, the weight had been lifted off; using his stomach as a spring, I sprung off his chest while the already cracked pillar had now turned to crumbles and dust in the air.  
I had landed half way across the room and still facing him, skidding backwards using the tips of my fingers to keep my balance.

Once my motion had stopped, there was no movement from what I could make out, just to make sure, I stood there, in the loud silent room.

_My body isn't going last any longer._

The silent was now the new theme of the fight, and the dust was the scene, trying to catch my breath. Now that he's down, the adrenaline had escaped, painfully I stood up straight and even with my tiredness I dashed Hopes _still _unconscious body.

_I need to toughen you up Hope._

The echoes of my metal soles broke the silence in the light dusty room, I knew he was alive but I had the urge to shout at him to wake up.

"Ho…. Arhhh"

_I was so close _

- - - _someone had pushed me down_. Lifting my head to see what had attacked me, and a small grin on his face was all I could notice.

_CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?_

Just strolling towards me, blood running down his face, his hair tinged with his own blood, and clothes were dusty from the derelict pillar.

_I'm going to rip your face apart_

The pain was slowly coming back to me, and Blaze edge was on the other side of the room.  
The utter heat from my anger was enough to burn away the pain. I've come too far to get stopped by this clown.  
Scrabbling to my feet, I had to get to Hope however, something pulled me back down, head turned, a large black, double handle sword was pinning my cape deep into the ground .

_Fuck._

**Noctis P.O.V**

_I can't believe this is happening._

What is this woman, I'm sure she's not from Stella's county, and she's sure not from here. Where has this kind of strength been born?  
When the pillar had crushed down on me, I actually,( for a long time), physically felt pain, and I sure as hell didn't miss it, I couldn't handle it, I had to use my reserve power to heal me…

_You hurt my pride_

It took a few minutes to get back on my feet, and though the dust I could see the red cape gliding like the wind, with a mere thought my very Lissiya appeared, I told her to pin her down, and so she did, a high squeal escaped her mouth. Now out of the dust I could see her confused look at he pinned cape, she got to her knees and tried to grab the handle of my sword.

_Futile_

I've had to go thou a lot training to even be able to lift her up, and only specific people were able to grasp a solid of….

_What? ..._

Out of all the things I thought would occur, I would of never imaged _this woman,_ crouching and getting a firm grip on Lissiyalike king author, she ripped Lissiya from the ground, I had to stop. Momentarily.

_I haven't felt fear in a while_

Even though no blood was spewing out of her, the woman's body was obviously reaching its limit, but to get a firm grip go Lissiya that -

While trying to find my words, she charged at me, very slowly, but it was still an attempt, with Lissiya over her right shoulder. She was stomping, I could feel her anger, emitting openly, I could feel her power, readying myself I grabbed hold of a spear from my collection, holding my stance I stared at her, she was getting closer and closer, so close now-

_SHE FELL?_

No more then a metre it looked like she _stumbled_, just, I couldn't tell if she felt a sudden pain she felt or if the weight of Lissiya had caught up with her, but I'm _certain _that she had enough in her to at least take me on.

_YOU FELL? _

Being so close to me as she _fell,_ she had landed straight onto my chest, the dense clang of Lissiya echoed throughout the silent room, and my wooded handled spear had been _slipped _out of my grip… to catch her_. _I was confusing myself, just before I was trying to kill her now... my body is acting on its own.

holding her back, cheeks was leaning on my chest; her head was just below my chin, the odour of sweat and a mixture of blood around us filled my nostrils, arms were hanging loosely behind my back, she was surprisingly heavy for such a woman.

It was either a minute or 10, before I realised that I was standing there looking down at pink hair, with the sight of a bloody courtyard with dead men scattered around me, and the young woman loosely hanging on to me.

"HAY NOC-t?"

Laris and Marcus was entering into the courtyard, with obvious surprise on their faces, it's not a sight you often see

It must have been around 6:00 in the morning, Laris looked like he'd just got up, with his messy blonde hair, and the _in_formal attire… even if he was _meant _to be my personal bodyguard I see him more of a friend, but still, he could at least _try_ and look the part when he entered the palace, as always he had his shotgun leaning on his shoulder…, closely being him , the _real_ body guard was following suit, with his scar trailing across his face but it was the sheer size of his biceps were intimidating enough, but really, he was more of a soft armour to me, he has never attacked anyone without a decent reason, and that's why Marcus is also a close friend to me.

_BOOMF!_

_Shit. I dropped her._

"Noc - - I –Wh-"

Laris was finding it hard to fix together a proper sentence; his eyes were enough to tell me he was speechless.

"How could you Noct!" he finally formed a proper sentence

_This is too akward! How am I going to explain the appearance of dead men? _

"Guys…I ca…"

The sudden tension in the room evaporated away as I felt a big, strong, flat hand "pat" on my back, and shaking his head a disappointed Marcus said

"Noctis. Noctis. Noctis… that is _not_ how you treat a women…"

"Huh?" I answered, very confused, that was not words I thought I was going to hear "Marcus I tried…"

I stopped mid sentence as Laris had skidded to his knees "Las what are you…"

"AHHH MAN! NOCT!, I know women would move mountains for you, but _seriously_ you can't beat them like their nothing!, even _I_ know that!AHHH I'm disappointed in you!"

_What? ... WHAT? Your speechless and disappointed because the woman who tried to kill me had SLIPPED out of my hands…WHAT!_

_**Both**_ grown men were now kneeling next to her, fussing over her, checking her vital signs.

"Hello?".. "Are you still alive?"… "I can't believe Noct would even do this!"

Am I missing something? I looked around and even squeezed the cut on my arm just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, _they didn't even acknowledge that I'm hurt!_

"Guys…" my voice was croaky now, they were still fussing "GUYS…" nothing … "GUYS!"

_Why are they looking at me like that? I don't know what's happening! WHATS HAPPENING?_

There was minute of silence… _what was I going to say now?_

"Can't you see the dead men and blood every where? Have you even noticed that I'm injured?_"  
_I retorted to the stares

They finally stopped fussing over the woman then took in the view of the massacre. As Laris continued fussing over the woman. A sigh left Marcus' mouth as he heaved himself up and placed his palm on my shoulder.

"Noct, how many times have you fought the Psicons? They are our enemies, everyone knows the risk for taking up the Crystal bearer of Chaos, as repulsive as this looks, to us _this_ is normal…But this…" nodding to the pink head "this is not normal, not normal _at all…_"

_What was he on about? I've been here longer then them and it seems that they knew more then me. _

"Ahhh I think she's just unconscious… but did you _really_ have to bring your date _here_? The place where Psicons are most likely to attack you … she must have fainted from the fight"

* * *

Please review and thank you very much


	4. Chapter 4

The Chapt 4

The three of us was now standing over her, Laris lay her on her back, I hadn't even bruised her face, blood was coming from the cuts in her knuckles… no doubt from the amount of punches she had landed on me.

"She's not my date and I didn't bring her here…" I broke the recurring silence.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked

Laris looked at her… And then at me… and then at Marcus (who was trying to hide a smirk by looking at the floor) his mouth had turned to a large O shape and his eyes had widened.

"…WHA…NO WAY….Noct... This chick…your face" Pointing at the dried blood that was on my sour face "_SHE_ made you bleed? ... This woman…? …"  
His mouth slowly began to stretch into a wide grin. I could feel it coming, it was too early and I was too tired to cope with one of his laughing fits. I just fixed a burning look at him.

"Is there a problem with that?" I scowled.

"… I just... Never thought you actually had blood in your body..." he smiled

He knew that I was getting annoyed, yet he was obviously treasuring the scene that was laid before him. Just as Marcus had buried his smirk he put on his serious face back on.

"That's enough Las…funny as it may seem, this woman drew blood from Noct… out of all the Psicons. _She_ could be a potential threat; since she's the only one alive we might as well take her to the prison cells_"_

_I haven't even told you guys what actually happened…_

When we heard a small but soft groan, we all turned to see the boy whose face was as pale as his hair.

"You left one of them alive? Geez Noct... You're getting sloppy" Laris picked up his shotgun from the side of the woman, and aimed at the young boy…

"Don't"

Placating my hand on the barrel of his gun and slowly lowering it; I could tell that he was important to the woman… maybe I could use him for leverage.  
Both he and Marcus looked surprised at me; I was going to start explaining what they had missed… if the reflections of a certain friend's glasses hadn't distracted me.

"Vince!… you never guess what the one and only just did to this beauty…. … … … "

Laris continued with his rant… as Vincent just looked at the woman…always the last to arrive; proberly parked the car as far away from the castle.  
Being my personal driver and another good friend of mine, he's proberly the most professional out of all of us… including me.

"Are you O.K?" Vincent asked

I blinked a few times from the surprising question and feeling a little embarrassment; I rubbed my dry bloody forehead and muttered.

"I'm fine…I was just … surprised" _partly _telling the truth.

"… Can you believe that Noct got beaten by a woman…. How did she even hit you? ... I can barely land a punch to you; she must have got you from behind…didn't she?"

Laris was still in the phase of shock... He was the only one who was stuck in the moment, my annoyance at him had began to show in my eyes but, his grin was hidden when a extremely large pair of biceps wrapped around his neck, I couldn't help but let a smirk appear on my face, a smiling Marcus saved him from my anger.

".. Ahhh You're still so young, a woman that is still alive from a fight with Noct as well as landing a decent hit to him, such women do exist… she's proberly the sergeant of the Psicons"

Laris was now turning kind of blue, and I was feeling a little worried for him, Marcus had begun laughing, Laris was now pathetically slapping his hands of his arms, while I just stood there.

"She's not Psicon…"

Crouching next to the woman, Vincent was inspecting her. The echoing laughter faded into the silence, Laris who was painfully gasping for air. While we all just looked at Vincent

"She's a solider from Cocoon… Guardian Corps I'd say."

_How did you know just by looking at her?_

"You can tell, her figure suggests that she in good health, her boots have metal soles, proberly a requirement to make the hand combats more efficient…"

_Yeah I should know._

He was pointing out the signs of this _solider_ making his way up the evidence.  
"Her red cape and the shoulder pad show that she's in a ranking, I don't know the ranking system of cocoon but it's difficult to get into it."

He then got up and slowly walked to her strange weapon, judging from the slight struggle he had in his face, it was proberly quite heavy.

"Amazing weapon." He whispered "Only the most skilled of soldiers in cocoon are given these, they take a lot of skill and strength to wield them. But what I don't understand is why she is here, Cocoon is a neutral state, they would never team up with the Psicons"

I felt a little relief, as Vincent said she's from a neutral county, I don't have to torture to get information out of her, but irritation was soon all I could feel, but looking at his genuine confused face I could only sigh,

With great pain and tiredness this solider again was in my hands, this time I was bridal carrying her, even with no bruises and small surface cuts, her insides were definitely wrecked, a couple of her ribs must be broken, and the way her left arm was swinging, A bone must have popped out of place.

_Was this all I the damage I could inflict on you?_ _My pride feels kind of hurt… _

"Marcus, take the Piscon boy and put him in the infirmary, I have a feeling that he wasn't a Piscon before, but I need to interrogate him, Vincent, get information on this solider and make sure you confirm who she is and if she's really from cocoon, get a report and give it to me…" I gave them strict instructions, as I was about to crystallize away.

"What about me Noct?" I could tell he was hurt by be leaving him out, but he had really annoyed me this morning, he needed to pay.

With a sigh I turned my head a faced him with a slight grin " Laris you can clean up the dead Psicons"

"What? Come on Noct give me a real job!"

_So now he decides he wants to do his job_

"Fine, you can take the soldier' weapon and examine it, but be careful; it's strange and could be dangerous. When you are all done report back to me"

"Where are you taking her?" Vincent asked

_I hope no-one would ask me that, but I suppose you guys are going to find out one way or another, I'll just gently tell you. Please don't get the wrong idea._

"When you guys have sorted your duties out I'll tell you what happened, but rest assured she needs constant supervision. I'm taking her to my room"

Even with my back turned I knew Laris was about to protest, but my answer was just a wind of crystal dust as I crystallized to my room.

Normal point of view

As the gust of crystal and wind died down, all 3 men were looking at each other, smirking. Knowing exactly what they were all thinking. Vincent was the first to break the smirking triangle.

"I guess we will have to wait for the true story"  
With that he turned on his heel and exited the courtyard humming a little tune to himself.  
"I'll see you guys later" with a flick of his hand above his head signalling his good bye Vincent was engulfed in sunlight.

"Well. This is going to be an interesting day eay kid"  
Marcus smacked Laris' back and walked over to Hope, as thou he weighted like nothing Marcus headed to the infirmary.

As laris stood there. The stench of dead bodies was increasing the longer he stood there,

"Man… I feel sorry for the ones who have to clean this up" he grunted at himself and made his way to blaze edge, thinking it was not much heavier then his own shot gun, he was badly mistaken, gripping the handle he tried to lift it up… _CLICKK….._

_SHIT. Fuck ! This is not a normal weapon!_

Holding his back like an old man he got his phone out and whispered to himself. "I feel sorry for those soldiers who have to carry _that_ weapon"

He got out his phone and dialled

"Hello… this is the personal body guard of Prince Noctis Lucis Cealum. I need the most experienced crime scene cleaners you've got, there's _A LOT_ to clean"

Thanks please review :]


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is just an "inside" view of light and Noctis, and how they feel, but I don't what them to be together just yet... Even thou Lights on his bed. But please can people give me suggestions and criticism or feedback... I'm starting to get writers block: /

**Warning**: I know I rated this T, but I'm warning you before hand, there is a little rape scene here, I don't want to change it to an M, since I'm a teen myself, I'm sure you all know about sex, rape and murder.

LIGHTINH P.O.V  
(Lightning is dreaming here, the _italics_is the dream, and the normal writing is what she's thinking )

It's always the same. The same day,the same weather, the same dream. No.

The same _n_ightmare.

_Darkness…It's always dark and raining like daggers being spat out by the clouds, it almost hurts. I can't see, but I know I'm wearing Etro's virgin Priestess robe, it's off white colour and the blue lines and swirls was what made it special, Etro's power flowed though each robe that was given out, I would always feel safe. I love Etro, but even wearing her robes, people are not always safe._

I know that now.

_I'm running, bear foot, the bits of bramble and twigs snapping under foot, my soft skin is bleeding; I don't care because I have to run, for my life. I'm running for my life. the snagging sound of my robe being caught on the wildlife around me felt like I was disrespecting Etro herself, and the mud that was getting caught at the rim of my robe was ruining the innocent look of the robe, but I had to worry about that after.  
I'm trying to shove the branches of trees out of my face, but instead the snap back in my face, the hood of the robe was heavy and the metal sides were swinging all over the place, the metal tiara like decoration was heavy enough. (_A.N I was trying to describe the purge robe)

Why am I always weak here?

_The sound of malicious laughs and cooing of men behind me was so much more painful then the tiredness of my poor little body._

"_Come on sweetie, I only want to play. I'll show you what your missing being the priestess of Etro!"_

_His booming voice is louder then the thunder above, the full illumining moon was flickering as I ran thou the woods. I can see it, the sanctum of Etro's temple. Our mother would protect us; protect me I think to myself, _

How foolish am I?

_I'm out. The murky wood is behind me now, the stone path is clear and clean, right in front of me, tired as I am now, I can definitely force my weak body to enter. As I lift the rim of the dress off the wet floor to get me more speed I sprint up the path, the light of Etro getting clearer and brighter every step closer I got to the sanctum, the splashes of puddles are drenching my already wet robes. The evil men can still be heard from behind me, their shouts was enough to make me cry out, but I have to stay strong, I'm so close to her.  
It felt like I had died and the bright light of the second land was welcoming me into their peaceful world, but it's not my time yet. The warm sensation the burning candles were giving off reminded me how cold I really am.  
As I try and catch my breath I scan the temple, but where is everyone? I'm confused, there's always someone here, always.  
I couldn't stop and wonder, the sound of the repulsing men could be heard, getting closer to me  
I have to hide. I know this is disrespectful, but the only place that would be big enough to hide me was under the offering table, _

_Forgive me Etro for my disrespectfulness._

_Under the black linen tapestry, I try and control my breathing, slowing it down , what feels like 10 minutes of silence, even the sound of thunder was toned down by the protection the Etro's silence was soon broken with the low howl of my pursuers. I keep as still as the statues._

"_Hay hay, now don't do this to us, were just some simple men who have…needs"_

_The sniggering of him and his men makes me want to cry, but I have to hold back the whimpers and tears. _

He's trying to lure me out

"_Etro can't save you now, she's abandoned us, she abandoned Gran Pulse... she's abandoned…"_

_Silence, the sound of my beating heart let me down.  
A hard grip of my wrist dragged me out from under, the bright light from the candle is no longer welcoming, instead they hurt my eyes._

"…_you" _

_I saw a quick flash of a dark purple horn like attachment on his silver rusty helmet and red eyes that looked like if was from Chaos himself. My body is saturated with fear, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I couldn't blink.  
When was I against the wall? A leather gloved hand is holding me by my neck, my feet are barely touching the floor, the air is slowly leaving my body. I should be in the second land soon, the red eyes are slowly fading into black, I don't want to look at them anymore, soon this would all be a nightmare._

Keep hoping

_The next thing I was hoping to feel was anything but a hard cold marble floor crushing my face…this is just a nightmare…_

"_Come on gal... I wasn't even hold you that hard, tsk trust us to find someone who can't handle a little roughness"_

_That voice, Its worse then the screams of the dying people that was sticking in my mind, he's now crouching next to me, with the helmet still covering his sinful face, his eyes, holding so much evil, so much corruption._

_Now I'm now slammed against the wall, once again, yelping in pain I only hear cackle of the other trio_

"_Come on Seymour! Don't ruin her, we all want a go!"_

_With that said I knew what was coming, a low grunting from underneath the helmet was draining away my life as I know it, with one hand holding me up, anther tore off the helmet, to show the blue hair, his face looked like it was made for war, he had to be a solider.  
I'm facing him now, a devil grin on his face; I can already see what his sick mind is thinking._

_Tearing the hood from my head, my pink hair now on my side, his grin widens as the sound of ripping and snagging of the robe being shredded apart by his dirty bare hands._

_I'm naked; I've lost everything now, my dignity, my life, my goddess._

_Pain, is all I can feel, sick disgusting, dirty pain running throughout my body, he's biting, licking slurping on my innocent skin, the sound of his company laughing as thou I'm some sought of toy, his hands gripping my wrists, digging his nails hard, his heavy body crushing me against the wall, I cant do anything. _

I will never be this weak again.

_I'm foolish to think I was protected, all I can do is cry, cry like a weak being that I am here. _

_And there it was, the sensation that I sacrificed for Etro. It's no sensation. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Betrayal..._

_Abandonment._

_It wasn't the sound of my beating heart that let me down. It was my love for Etro._

**Noctis P.O.V**

I normally have a timetable, every 3 weeks I would watch out for the kingdom, on the fourth week I would take a "break" which meant that I could do what any young 21 year old would do in a normal life… within reason of course, but it still meant I would have to be constantly watch by fathers spies.

7 days ago was the most excitement this castle will have in a while, but it's been 1 week _longer_ since I have slept in my room, making it 4 weeks that my ass has been on this stupid throne, but the fact that a female solider is unwillingly on my bed, unconscious for 7 days this is something I wished the public not find out, the story going round is that I'm working "extra days" to make my break longer. Thankfully that was enough to fool the public and farther. Just I, Laris, Vincent, Marcus and a select few are the only secret keepers of the solider.

Laris suggested that he keep the solider in his room for _my_ benefit, thou his perverted thoughts could never fool me, since my obtaining of the crystal powers, I've been able to _feel _people's emotions around me, I can always tell if someone is scared, angry, sad, happy, its good for tactics against the enemy, sometimes it's an inconvenience when it come to friends, but this solider was holding her emotions in, like an emotional brick wall protecting her, when fighting her I could only sense the anger, but other then that she was … emotionless.

I've been staying in the guest room next to my own, just to make sure that the solider doesn't make a lucky escape, she's too dangerous to let loose.

**Time 11.03 P.M**

"For the last time Laris .Go. I'm not letting you near her until I get the information on her" letting out a weak sigh. I had lost count on how many times I had told Laris to give up on the fact that I was going to let him near the pink hair adversary.

"But you have a Fit bird lying unconscious on you bed! Why are you torturing me?" he pleaded

_Because you were the only one who didn't do what I asked you to do…calling Crime scene cleaners to clean up is not doing your job._

"Come on Las, you might as well give up, not even Noct has been in his room, no-ones going to see her till Vince gets the report of her… speaking of the report…_Vince_?"

Marcus gave a slight angry, sarcastic hint towards Vincent, each day that pass' without him holding the report Marcus was 300 gill down in his pocket, he and Laris betted how long it would take for Vincent to get the information. There was no point in me betting in, since I would either be taking back the money for their work, or giving them more then I am paying them.

Clearing is throat Vincent slid up his glasses and responded.

"She is from Cocoon. Do you know how long it takes for a visa to get past the boarder and get the report? It's also a draw back that she's from the Guardian Corp, they don't make copies of the information, so I have to get the originals, which is even harder to get my hands on."

"I would have got the information ages ago…" Laris mumbled

"Well Laris that's why Noctis didn't give you the job to get the information... If your brain still hasn't worked it out, I am representing Noctis and Hanging Edge; I can't go in shooting bullets aimlessly to get the information. We don't want to embarrass the prince do we... _Laris?"_

I could only smirk at the comment, along with everyone else apart from a displeased 19 yr old

_Its true Laris, you have your specialities, but political and business was not one of them…_

The tension between the 2 men was disrupted by a giddy laugh of Marcus.

"Hay now boys…."

"I'm older then you… " Vincent corrected .

"Hay now _guys_ don't be like that, that solider will wake up soon, but we can't stop ourselves from having fun… being the _sweet talker_ of us all, _I _happen to get us V.I.P tickets to 7th heaven…"

"The new bar down by the wastelands?"A now happy Laris asked.

With only a grin Marcus fanned out 4 gold coated tickets each one having engraved each of our names on them.

"How the hell did you get those?" he stated while snapping the blocks of gold out of his hands.

_What a waste of material._

"I have my contacts" a proud Marcus responded.

"Please… you've been seeing the bar maid…" Vincent interrupted "Tifa was it?"

"No need to fight my good friends… it was my pleasure. ._Pleasure_"

I quickly shut the emotion connection with Marcus, I didn't want to delve deeper into his happiness… if I stay any longer then something…_embarrassing_ could happen.

We all chuckled, at their lust for women.

"Come on then Noctis, all the hot people are gona be there…"

"No point in tryin' persuadin' him Las, Noct can't leave the castle until he's off and even if he did come... All the women would be drawling over him rather then us… remember the time when we had to leave the club because women wouldn't stop touching you?"Marcus nodded at me.

_Of course I remember, even thou I'm a prince I'm banned from that club for upsetting so many women_

"Have fun guys, I'll see you tomorrow"I simply said, I didn't want to upset anymore people, including Marcus' pride

**2:59 A.M**

Its been a long boring uneventful day, "listening" the residents of Hang Edge complain about their lives and how they want more then they already own. When did people become so selfish?

I kept the soldiers weapon by my throne chair to keep me from falling asleep, I could see why Larus took the cleaning job, it was a heavy weapon, its shape and the craftsmanship put into making it was amazing, but after 2 hours, I couldn't work out how to change its shape I lay it back behind my chair.  
Seeing as its late already, and my friends are having fun, I might as well make my way back to my bed. After all, tomorrow is going to be a repeat to today's antics as I was about to get up from my throne, a very soft sweet voice came from the entrance of the indoor throne room.

"Prince Noctis, you shouldn't push your self like that, you know your only 21, you should be going out with your friends rather then being board, sitting on that uncomfortable seat…don't you want to have a younger life to remember when you as old as your farther?"

Emerging out from behind the wooded doors Aerith Gainsborough gave me one her peaceful smiles, with her long light brown hair being illuminated from the candlelight. Aerith is one of the select few servants here that have my complete trust , thou she's one a year older then me she is so much more mature then me in so many ways.

"Why haven't you gone home yet Aerith?" I tried to avoid answering the question.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine" even thought it's 3 in the morning, her face still radiated.

"I'm a prince, I have to look after the kingdom, certain sacrifices have to be made and my social life does not play a big part in my life anyway" I lied

_I would love to go out._

"It's O.K to be selfish when you deserve it, how much have you given up for Hanging Edge? Even your farther knows; he didn't stop the war with Tenebrae just so you can have a youthful memory of war and politics…" she softly spoke "thou he sends spies to watch you when you go out, you have to remember that you a still a son of a loving farther and mother, he's just...Taking precautions"

I attempted to stand up again, trying to look as thou what she said didn't effect me much, but she was still standing at the bottom of the flight of stairs, I hadn't obviously done something she wanted me to do.. Or say?

"Aerith, you can go home you know, you don't have to stay here until I go to sleep"

_How could you make her stay this late in the castle, idiot._

With a badly hidden giggle she just shook her head and winced at me.

"I never knew a Prince could be so…un-Gentlemanly"

Giving my body a little stretch from its lack of use, I just turned to Aerith, blinking confusingly

"Aren't you even going to ask how the pretty lady sleeping in your room is doing? ... I know _you_ and your friends are very curious about her"

Being a woman who is living in the same household as me, I had to tell Aerith about the mysterious woman, since she is much more experienced in medical care then any of us, and the fact that she's also a woman. I couldn't let Laris undress the solider, even if she could be an enemy. So for the past week, Aerith has been the only one who has been let in my room attending to the soldier's personal hygiene.

"I'm sorry…Ummm how is she doing Aerith?" correcting my _un-gentlemanly mistake_.

"Ah, my Prince,Well now that you so caringly asked"

_More like you caringly told me _

"Nothing much has changed in her condition still unconscious, but she's recovering amazingly fast for such severe internal wounds _you_ gave her…"

_Don't look at me like that; I wasn't exactly going to go gentle on her if she was attacking me_

"In the first 2 days, her shoulder blades had begun to recover, on the 4th , from the way her body is taking in the food supplements, it seems that all of her organs are back to working order, _but_ it seems that one of her ribs is taking its time to heal, no matter how much potion I give her, it just won't heal, It's quite strange actually."

While reporting the information back to me, we were now both sat on the bottom steps, but I was truly amazed at the medical report. There was a minute silence, I was looking ahead but I could feel that she was looking at me.

"I think I should join the army..."

I turned my head to her with a clear surprised expression, what made her want to do a crazy thing like that?

"Aer…" I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things until she interrupted me.

"I noticed her uniform is military, and when washing her body, I noticed that it's the… perfect"

Still blinking I could feel my cheeks slightly heating up, hoping she would stop, but that was the opposite she was now standing up and examining her own body.

"Examining her body I literary felt no fat; it was all muscle, apart from a certain top area"

_Why is she telling me this?_

I wanted her to stop the convocation, but I'm speechless from embarrassment.

"No stretch marks, no cellulite, no wrinkles, just perfect slim creamy light skin…I'm not saying that I want to go super skinny, but wouldn't it be good if you had a figure like hers,?.. But she has a strange tattoo, and a belly piercing but other then that, she's like a super model"

I would rather be on a battle field right now, but she's still looking at me for an answer.

"Um…" why is my throat dry? I hardly spoke 50 words today, clearing my throat answered "I- - - I, I think, Umm…I think you should be asking someone, who's actually seen her body?"

_Seen her body? You've been raised up as a gentleman and you answer her question with a perverts mind… good one Noct._

"Still stuck in the ladies department in life then?" she giggled

Making her way to the exit, while I was still trying to recover from a conversation, Aerith was half way to the doors she then swirled around facing me, I could barely look up at her, my face is too red.

"I don't get you My Prince, you are the top bachelor in the whole of pulse, women have to pinch themselves to make sure that you've noticed their presence, men would treasure you as a friend and still, you have none on the above." Tilting her head "I admire you for not treating women like _some _men, I can tell you now that you are a perfect friend. But it's nice, you know, to have something special with someone other then those that you know because of your royalty… you should go out more, meet other people. Hanging Edge won't crumble if you let more people into your heart, you should give someone the key to your heart" she claimed

_Why would I want to leave myself open … it'll only make me weaker_

"Are you Zack's?" I questioned her.

"No, unfortunately, our mutual friend Cloud got there before me" she giggled

_Was he gay?_

"No prince… Zack was _not_ gay, a man can have a place in your heart, Cloud was just an infirmary solider, and Zack was 2nd class captain, they instantly befriended each other, but Cloud disappeared, and that's when…" She looked on the floor clearly embarrassed and was now rubbing her shoes on the marble floor holding her hands behind her back. She looked up at me with her gleaming green eyes "I love Zack, even thou I'm not the first one to hold the key to his heart, I'm still glad that he has mine. I know that me and Cloud are locked in his heart. I always get this… _feeling,_ when ever I'm with him, It feels…_right_…

_I have no idea what you're talking about…_I tried to show her that I understood, but as usual she saw right though it,

"_When _you meet someone you will understand what I'm talking about…"

"For everyone sake I hope so, but please go home, your fiancée would be worried about you" I gave her a genuine but rare weak smile, as she was now by the doors and her body was about to be submersed by candle light when she gave me a gentle smile.

"Everything… will work out…Noctis"

She was now a shadow in the empty crystal room, she must of meant everything she said, thou I keep telling her to call me Noct, she says that she would rather be treated like everyone else who works in the castle, but at rare times with we have a deep conversation, she would speak to me like a real sister.

**3:47 A.M**

After Aerith had left, I crystallised into the guest room ,lying on the bed, staring at the decorated ceiling, with my hands behind my head, really taking in what she had said, it but was true.

_I am stuck in the ladies department_

I don't know why, but all the women I have met have been, _uninteresting_, its hard for find a genuine women, and even harder to find a genuine friend, if I had met someone like Aerith I would _gladly _accept her as my other half, she's never seen me as a prince, but rather a lost boy, stuck in a castle full of confusing maps of life.

_Maybe it's just me_

I mean Marcus is older then me, he always has stories about how women coo over him when hearing about his "battle" scar. (Only select few people know that he was actually training and his opponent had accidentally sliced his face, he was soon dead after that) .Vincent, Is Vincent, He never actually says anything about women…

Am I just being too shallow? Should I just relax? I'm not shy around the ones that annoy me, I don't know whether my emotional sense is a good or a bad thing is this case?

_Is that what's holding me back?_

But I can't befriend anyone who isn't truly themselves. Maybe I should act more like Laris.

_Fit Bird? _ Is that what I'm meant to be saying? Laris is only 2 years younger then me, and I would _never _refer to a woman as a _Fit Bird._ Why would anyone want to look like a chocobo? Unless he was referring to the Fal'cie Phoenix? And even then that solider looks nothing like…

_Why am I even thinking about it? Why am I even thinking about the solider?_

Laris always has this confusing effect on me; he's had the luxury of going out and enjoying his youthfulness, sharing his eventful stories about the night before. I wish… I had a guide to life, I've been trained in fighting and all academic skills, but I know nothing about having fun or knowing what its like to be a 21 year old.

_No Noct, you're a Prince, you can't be thinking this kind of thing, Aerith would understand if she were in your position, but she's not, you have put Hanging Edge in front of your own personal pleasures._

**Aerith P.O.V**

As Aerth returned home, she slid into bed with her loving fiancée

"I think that prince wants you to himself" A much tried Zack snuggled up with Aerith, giving her the security.

"His a hard Prince to teach" Aerith whispered.

"Hmmmm….?" Murmured a tired Zack

"I tried explaining what love is…"Aerith sighed

Zack let out a grunt and reassured her"You can't teach someone what love is, he has to learn that for himself…like I did"

His head was still in her chest, but he meant what he said, and all Aerith could do was give in him a loving kiss on his spiky black hair.

_That's what I'm scared of, I hope someone will come and open up your locked chest of _

_Sorry guy I think its gonna be another 2 chapters, before anything actually happens, but please review, I know people read it and just leave it, but I would really appreciate if you could spare a bit your thoughts if this story.. Thank you to_

_**Pitch-black lady and deviling **__ for your reviews_


End file.
